


Love 'em and leave 'em - Astoria

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clubbing, F/M, Face-Fucking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: A hook up in a club turns into something more.This is the same story as "Love 'em and leave 'em - Harry," only this one is Draco and Astoria instead of Draco and Harry. It was a silly experiment to compare writing het and slash.





	1. Draco

CHAPTER 1

The club was already raging by the time Draco arrived. He took a moment to feel the music coursing through him. Dancers were clumped together on the floor, writhing against each other. He wasn’t ready for that yet, he needed a mark first.

The large bar near the dance floor was busy. People crowded around laughing and talking in small groups, all waiting for drinks. A glance at the smaller bar on the far right wall was much more promising. A pair of women celebrating something probably nonsensical. A man and woman sitting too close to be just friends.

And finally, a single blonde woman looking around nervously. She met his eye, then looked down at her drink with a small smile. So sweet. So coy. A perfect plaything.

She startled when he sat next to her but gave him a wide, innocent smile.

“Mind if I sit here?”

“Oh no, not at all! I’m Astoria.”

“Draco.” He shook her offered hand.

“Draco. Malfoy, yes? Nice to meet you. I think you were in the same year at school as my sister Daphne. Greengrass. Do you come here often? That sounds cheesy, doesn’t it? This is my first time in a place like this and I’m so nervous. Ugh, of course you know that, who else spews word vomit at this pace except the really nervous, right? I’m so sorry.”

He laughed, “Don’t worry about it, it’s adorable.” He nudged her shoulder with his. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Oh, well I already have this gin and tonic but it’s not very good.” She twirled her cup around, grimacing at it.

“Not very good but you already drank most of it?”

“Well I paid for _all_ of it so I’m going to drink all of it.”

“Nah, forget that.” He set the glass aside and nodded to the barman “What you need is sex on the beach.”

She snorted out a laugh. “For real? That’s a real drink? I thought that was just something out of a muggle movie or whatever.”

The barman came over and took the order. Time to cast the lure, find out what she wanted, play a little, then move on. Draco surreptitiously set a light silencing charm to dull the noise from the dance floor.

“So what brings you out here tonight?”

“Oh, you know, just trying to break out of the same old boring routine. Try something new and exciting.”

He nodded with a smile. New and exciting he could provide. She’d be a fun diversion until someone sluttier came along.

The barman brought Astoria a bright orange drink in a tall glass. Her eyes widened in delight. “Mmm… this is delicious! Thank you!” She drank nearly half the glass in one go and giggled, “I think I’m getting tipsy.”

“Easy there, no need to rush it.” Draco wanted enough alcohol in her to relax but not so much she lost all coherence. He didn’t want to leave her vulnerable to someone else’s attack when he left. He pressed his leg against hers, smiling inwardly when she pressed lightly back. “So, something new and exciting. Is it meeting your expectations so far?”

“It’s been all right,” she shrugged. She looked at the dancers on the floor. “There are a lot of people to watch. But I was hoping for something a little more... dangerous.” She waggled her eyebrows at him and giggled.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Like snogging a near-stranger in a back corner?” He gave her a wink.

Astoria looked down at her glass, biting her lip with a small smile. She hopped off her stool and downed the rest of her drink. “We should dance.”

She half dragged him to the dance floor. The alcohol made her movements loose and easy, but she wasn’t terribly coordinated. Her lithe body bumped against his irregularly, enough to keep him aware of her, but not enough to be truly arousing. Every now and again she’d send him a coy look so maybe she was trying to entice him but didn’t know how. Somehow her innocence was captivating. Definitely not his usual type.

He noticed several other men eyeing her so he snaked an arm around her waist to stake his claim. Idiots like that couldn’t be trusted to take care of her like he would. This baby bird needed careful watching tonight. Her movements calmed with his body pressed to hers.

It took some maneuvering but he managed to work them across the dance floor and into a darkened corner. He bent his head to give her a gentle kiss. She responded eagerly, skimming his lips with her tongue. Her hand trailed down his back while his tongue danced with hers. How far should he press his advantage? She was too green to really play with, but he could spare some kisses. Maybe some under the shirt action. Give her a taste of danger, then send her safely home.

She moaned while he kissed and licked his way down her neck. “Kissing a stranger in a dark corner. It’s like something out of a cheesy romance novel or something.”

“Is that a good thing?” he whispered while he nibbled the shell of her ear. His thumb caressed the skin just under the hem of her blouse.

She shivered. “Most definitely. It’s just like I imagined. Well, except there are so many people around…”

He glanced around, not really noticing if anyone was paying them any mind. “Want to move this somewhere more private?” Should they find a corner table? Taking her home would be too much, too fast. Couldn’t push so hard on her first flight from the nest.

“Ooh, like a dirty back alley?” she asked, with a hopeful doe-eyed expression. “Is that a thing?”

“Whatever you like,” he responded with a wicked grin. Poor thing didn’t know what less honorable men might do in a darkened alley.

He guided her out of the bar and around the corner, where indeed the alley was dirty. A thorough cleaning charm provided them a small space to maneuver in without having to burn their clothes after. He pressed her against the wall, kissing along her neck again. He brought her hand to the bulge in his trousers. She gave a nervous giggle.

“I’ve never done anything like this before. What do I do next?”

“Whatever feels right to you.” Let her play a little for now. He could stop whenever she wanted. Next time, they’d take more care in a cleaner, more relaxing place.

Astoria rubbed him through his trousers. “Can I… ?” Her hand hovered over the button. At his nod, she quickly unfastened his trousers and then tentatively reached into his pants. Her hand was smooth and soft on his cock. “Mmm… so soft. And so hard at the same time. So weird.”

He paused to look at her, bemused. “Never done _this_ before, or never done anything before?”

She bit her lip and shook her head. “Anything. Is that okay? You can tell me what to do, right?”

He answered with another hard kiss. Brand new. Fuck, she was amazing. He almost backed away. She deserved more for a first time than some half drunk fumbling in a back alley. But she seemed to be having fun. He could give her fun. Safe fun. Better than some drunk arse, right? Her tentative strokes were driving him mad. And at least with kissing she knew what she was doing.

Slowly he ran his hand up from her hip, along her waist and ribs, coasting gently over her breast until he reached the top buttons of her blouse. He paused and quirked an eyebrow at her. She looked down to watch his hand fiddle with the button, biting her lip again, and gave him a nod. He unbuttoned the top few buttons to reveal her white lacy bra. He bent his head to kiss and suck the creamy white flesh there. She moaned and brought her hand up to tangle in his hair, pressing his head into her breasts.

“Wait!” He pulled away to look at her but she didn’t give him time to ask what. Before he could blink twice, her wand was out. Alarmed, he took a few steps back, hands up in surrender, but she was only using it to vanish his shirt.

He gave her a devilish grin. “You could have just asked.” Good to know she kept her wand handy. And she wasn’t totally clueless about the dangers of strange men in back alleys.

“This is faster.” She turned them so his back was to the wall. She ran her hands down his bare chest, skimming his belly, and back to his cock. “I want,” she licked her lips, “I want to lick you. Here. But I’ve never - “ Her wide eyes met his and she shrugged. He could feel the tiny nervous tremors in her hand.

“You don’t have to. There are other things.” His heart hammered in his chest. He didn't know if he should be happy to be her first or terrified of messing this up for her. It was a lot of pressure being with someone so innocent.

“No, this is what I want. Something exciting, new. Tell me.”

“Get my shirt back.”

She flicked her wand and his shirt appeared in her hand. He transfigured it into a small pillow and dropped it on the ground.

Her mouth dropped open and then she giggled. “What a gentleman!” She knelt on the pillow, looking adorably demure, despite the open blouse and love bites. “Now what?” She ran her hands up his thighs, hesitantly tracing along his cock, only inches from her face.

“Well, you can lick around the head here. Or just take what you can in your mouth. In and out, you know? But watch your teeth.”

Her pink tongue darted out with tiny licks that made his head spin. Then she opened her mouth and took his cock in, moving so slowly he began to tremble in anticipation. She didn’t get very far before she pulled back out again, moving just as slowly. Again, in at that torturous pace. And out. Oh fuck, she was killing him.

“You can go faster.”

She blinked up at him then popped off to say, “I’m afraid of hurting you.”

“You won’t. It’s fine. Oh fuck!” He broke off when her mouth surrounded him again, going a little deeper each time. He couldn’t help the tiny thrusting of his hips but when he moved forward, she only leaned back, away from him. He stroked the back of her head, both trying to soothe her and also encourage her to move faster or deeper. Or just something because, fuck he was losing his mind.

“Mmm… I like your hand in my hair.” Her shy smile stabbed him in the heart. He was a terrible person, taking advantage of this sweet girl like this. But oh, her mouth was so hot and wet around him and he wanted more.

Astoria licked up his shaft and back down again, then licked around the head while her hand gently cupped his bollocks. She caressed them but so gently it almost tickled. His hips thrust forward again, pushing his cock past her teasing lips. She leaned back again, so he took a stronger hold of the blonde hair to hold her steady while he rolled his hips forward and back. She moaned around him, her jaw going slack, allowing him to move with more ease.

Both her hands rested on his hips as he set up a steady rhythm. Just as he was getting going, her right hand slid down his thigh and away to push her skirt and knickers down a little. He watched her finger her clit while he fucked into her mouth. Every moan around his cock sent another sharp bolt of arousal up his spine.

“You look so fucking hot right now.” He was breathing too fast and he knew the grip in her hair was probably too tight but she didn’t seem to care. His hips rocked harder, fucking into her beautiful hot mouth while her hand moved faster between her thighs. Her moaning was becoming more urgent and he figured she must be getting close.

He was debating whether to come in her or on her when she surged forward against him, taking his cock impossibly deep. She shuddered with a deep whine, then pulled back, licking the head while she made tiny cooing sounds.

She pulled her hand out of her clothes and grasped his hips with both hands. She attacked his cock with sloppy licks and moans. No longer hesitant, she sucked him down hard, nearly swallowing him whole.

“Fuck, Astoria, just like that. So close… yes… oh fuck, yes!” He moved to pull away from her but she grasped him tight, swallowing his come with sweet licks and nasty moans. He sagged against the wall, caressing her cheek and gently pushing her away. His oversensitized prick couldn’t take anymore. She smiled up at him, her lips wet and swollen, the blush of her orgasm across her cheeks, neck, and breasts.

He slid down the wall to kneel in front of her. He kissed her again, tasting himself on her tongue.

“Astoria. That was… perfect.” His hands shook as he buttoned up her blouse. “We should do this again. Let me return the favor. But somewhere nicer. Cleaner.”

She stood with a half smile and backed away. “Yeah, I don’t know. I should... “ She pointed vaguely behind her and took a few more steps back.

He shot to his feet and reached for her but she evaded his grasp. “Wait, don’t go.” He fastened his trousers then transfigured the pillow back into his shirt. He fixed his clothes in a panic. He couldn’t very well chase her half naked.

“Draco, this was fun, but that’s all it was.” She looked like she wanted to say more but she just shook her head with a soft smile and pulled her wand.

Fuck, she was going to apparate and he didn’t have a way to contact her. His heart fluttered madly. How could she just leave? She needed him. Needed him to keep her safe. There were hundreds of unsavory types out there.

“Astoria! Please - “ He reached for her again but she pointed her wand at him.

“Goodbye Draco. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.” With a sharp crack, she apparated away.

Furious, Draco finished dressing and returned to the bar. He ordered another drink, angry at himself for letting her get away. He’d owl Pansy, see if she kept in touch with Daphne. Would Daphne help track Astoria down? How could she leave like that? He was careful with her, right? What did he do wrong?

“Didn’t go well?” the barman asked as he set the firewhiskey down.

“Up to a point it was great. But I think maybe I scared her off? She’s not used to this sort of thing.”

The barman snorted. “Not used to this? Still using that line, is she?” He shook his head, “That girl comes in here every other week and pulls some idiot out back. Trust me, you were played like a fiddle.” He laughed as he wandered away to another customer.

A trail of fire burned through Draco. That bitch! That cunning, fake, sexy, little bitch! How dare she lie to him? Play the nervous virgin so perfectly? Suck him off with such manipulative skill? The babbling, the dancing - all of it to play him with practiced ease. She was going to pay for this. He was going to find her. Oh, no, he would _not_ take this lying down.

He tossed back the rest of his firewhiskey and smiled.

But maybe up against a wall again.


	2. Astoria

CHAPTER 2

Astoria stumbled out of bed with a yawn. She ran her fingers through her hair and gathered it into a loose ponytail as she headed to the toilet. Finished there, she wandered to the kitchen and was unsurprised to find her sister Daphne sipping tea at her table.

“Good morning, my dearest sister!”

“It’s nearly noon, Astoria.” 

“Still morning then!” She kissed the top of Daphne’s head as she made her way to the teapot on the counter. “Checking up on me again?”

“Just want to be sure you’ve come home safe after another wild night. You know I worry about you.”

“It was fine. Better than, actually! I met Draco Malfoy.”

“Are you serious?”

“He was... “ she shivered, “It was really good. Really, really good. I almost gave him my address but I chickened out. That may have been a mistake.”

“Well that explains why I got an owl this morning from Pansy Parkinson. She wanted to get together for lunch sometime, and if I wanted I could bring my darling baby sister.” She held out a letter. Astoria grabbed it and scanned the contents.

“Do you think he’s planning on crashing the party? Some sort of ‘oh I didn’t know you’d be here’ type thing?”

“A second date, or rather, a real first date, might not be bad. Isn’t it time you settle down a little?”

“With lucky number thirteen?”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “Yes, you goose. I’m telling Pansy yes. I’ll come by tomorrow to pick you up. Wear something appropriate.”

“Something tight and or low-cut. Got it.”

“Astoria!”

“I’m trying to snag a handsome man. Shouldn’t he get a taste of what I have to offer?”

“He’s already had a taste. Wear robes. Decent robes. Pansy wants to go to the Dragon’s Den. Her sense of subtlety leaves much to be desired. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She threw air kisses at Astoria as she left.

Astoria did a little dance around the kitchen. 

\--------

Lunch passed much as Astoria imagined it would. Pansy and Daphne caught up on gossip and partway through, Draco just happened to stumble upon them. He was almost as good an actor as she was. He gave no indication that two days prior she’d had his cock down her throat.

It was easy enough to shake Daphne and Pansy after that. And now she had Draco to herself in her sitting room.

“Nice place,” he drawled, looking around.

“Why thank you. Would you care to see the bedroom?”

“That hardly seems necessary. Any sturdy wall will do, right?” he asked with a smirk.

With a wicked grin she threw herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her, and let his hands travel down her back, over her arse, pressing her lower body into his. She could feel his erection through their clothes and her mouth watered. 

Astoria pushed Draco away and started undoing the buttons on her robe. Why were there always so many fucking buttons? Where was her wand? Ah, no need. He pulled his wand and spelled her buttons, and his, open. The robe slipped from her shoulders leaving her in a matching bra and knickers set in a bright blue that matched her eyes. She kicked off her stilettos.

She watched eagerly as his eyes traveled down her body and back up while he pulled off his shoes and socks. Smiling, she gave a little twirl before stepping in close to push his robes off as well. Praise all the gods, he wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing underneath. His lean body was on full display, and his hard cock was just as delicious as she remembered. A tiny shiver ran down her back.

“You look amazing. Good enough to eat.” She pushed him back onto the sofa and straddled his hips. 

Her hands coasted up and down his body, then up into his hair. She kissed him again, sloppy and wet, grinding against his erection. He squeezed the flesh of her thighs then slid them up so his fingertips just barely slipped under the edges of her knickers. She’d have to shed those soon, but not yet. 

He tried to twist them so she was laying on the sofa but she wriggled out of his lap, onto the floor between his legs.

“I thought you were going to let me return the favor, from the other night.”

“Later. Right now, I want to suck you off.”

She kissed a trail down his belly to the patch of hair surrounding his cock. She nuzzled around, inhaling his scent, giving him tiny little licks here and there to make him shiver.

She licked up the shaft and back down again. She sat up so she could take most of his cock in her mouth. She moved slowly, adjusting the angle, and letting her saliva wet his entire prick so she could slide along more easily. In no time, she was bobbing her head, sucking him down deep enough to feel full but not so deep she gagged.

His fingers twitched on his thighs.

“Grab my hair.” Without hesitating he plunged his hand into her hair. She leaned back and he followed, sliding to the front of the sofa as she sat on her heels. 

“Hold my hair and fuck my face. But start off slow.” 

Draco stood and ran his hand along her cheek, then into her hair. She blinked up at him and opened her mouth. The tip of her tongue swirled tiny circles along his length as he slid between her lips. The weight of him, the slow glide, along her tongue drove her wild. Arousal beat a steady rhythm between her legs. 

“If this is what you wanted the other night, why go through all that naive teasing beforehand? Why not just ask?” 

She moaned in response, inwardly rolling her eyes. This was not the time for chitchat. She brought her hands up to squeeze his thighs and he started to pick up speed.

He pulled down on her hair to tilt her head back, letting her open her mouth further to the onslaught. She moaned around him and ran her hands around his hips to cup his arse. She loved the feel of his smooth skin, lightly dusted with hair, and the firm muscle beneath. 

She wanted more, all of him. She wanted to come with his hard cock fucking her mouth. She rubbed her clit, over her knickers, feeling how wet she was, even through the fabric.

“Yes, touch yourself like that. I couldn’t stop thinking about the other night. Watching you come. So fucking hot.”

She moaned her approval and pushed her panties down so she could really work her clit. Her movements became frantic, her moaning more desperate. She was so close. So close.

Suddenly he pulled away from her, grasping the base of his cock to stave off his own orgasm. 

“Why’d you stop?”

“I want to fuck you.”

She hadn’t had sex in far too long, preferring her one-offs at the club to the hassles of bringing strangers home. But Draco was different. He wasn’t just some random stranger.

She nodded as she yanked her bra and knickers off. He pulled her off the floor and laid her out on the sofa. His body covered hers, warming her from head to toe. She had missed the weight of another body on hers. She wrapped her legs around his hips. Wasting no time with teasing, he plunged into her and set up a punishing pace. Arousal spiked as his hard cock split her apart. She moaned into his mouth hovering above her.

“Draco! Oh yes! Fuck, you feel amazing!” Her breasts tingled where they brushed his chest. She reveled in the stretch of her thigh muscles. Flashes of heat radiated out from her abused pussy, spiking higher and hotter. She slipped her hand between their bodies to rub circles on her clit while he fucked her. Her nipples tingled, aching for attention. Draco cupped her breast and she cried out when his thumb scraped across her nipple. He pinched her hard, making her back arch in pleasure.

“So close. So close. Don’t stop… Don’t… Oh fuck! Draco! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!” Astoria came hard enough her vision darkened. It rocked out to her toes, actually making them curl. Holy fuck, who knew that was a real thing? She felt the walls of her pussy contracting around Draco’s cock. He came then with a deep groan while he bit into her shoulder. The pulsing of his come inside her gave her another hot rush of pleasure.

His movements finally slowed and he collapsed on top of her. She kissed and licked at the little bits of his neck that she could reach, and her hands trailed gently up and down his back. He twitched when she strayed too far to his sides and she fought back the urge to really tickle him. Sweet boy deserved to enjoy his afterglow with no annoying tickles.

Draco shifted so he was resting on his elbows, looking down at her. She smiled up at him and lifted her head for a soft kiss. He smiled back and carefully pulled out of her, summoning his wand to clean them up.

He sat down on her sofa with a huff, clearly worn out from their activities. She curled up next to him, draping her legs across his and resting her head on his shoulder. She traced light circles around his belly button and up through the hair on his chest. She traced the faint scars that crossed his chest from shoulder to hip.

“Why’d you run out on me that night?”

“It was easier than staying.”

“And pretending to be a virgin?”

She smiled. “It’s safer.”

He shifted to look down at her. “Did you think I would hurt you?”

“No, of course not.” She poked her finger in his belly button, then trailed her hand down to comb through the hair around his cock. She traced lightly down his soft prick to cup his bollocks gently. She rolled them in her hand, giving a little squeeze. With a sigh she pulled away to lean against the back of the sofa.

“I tried just saying I like it a little bit rough, but men are complete arses and took that too far. After two particularly bad incidents, I decided to play the innocent instead. Men seem to like it. And if I move slow enough, it drives them crazy and they inadvertently rough me up a little. Like when you grabbed my hair - I told you I like your hand in my hair, you got fed up with how slow I was moving, and took control. It works out better. For me.”

“I have no words,” he said with a smile. “Wait, no, I do. You are devious, cunning, sexy, and brilliant. Marry me.”

“Ha! Not likely!” 

“Fine, date me at least. Let’s go out to dinner. A real dinner without Pansy and Daphne.”

“I’m willing to give it a go. Just so you know, I’m not much good at relationships. It’s why I stick to one-offs.”

“Your days of one-offs are over. Although if you want to play the sweet innocent again, I’m certainly willing to corrupt you.” He pushed her back against the sofa again, kissing down her body. “Over and over again.”


End file.
